


Forgiveness

by silentexplorer18



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Murder, Short and sweet little blurb, Vervain, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentexplorer18/pseuds/silentexplorer18
Summary: Damon wakes up on the floor after being drugged with vervain.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/You
Kudos: 37





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by someone over on [Tumblr](https://silentexplorer18.tumblr.com/) with the prompt: "I can't hate you." I hope you enjoy!

The world had been black. Suddenly it wasn’t anymore. Damon grunted, blinking unsteadily as his vision came into focus. He was in the cellar, laying on the floor. A soft light was filtering in through the window, barely bright, but enough to see. When he looked up, he could see you. Standing between him and the door, your arm was wrapped around yourself, eyes flickering over his figure. You looked exhausted, like you had been standing there waiting since he’d been knocked out.

But he wasn’t knocked out. You’d drugged him with vervain, played the decoy. Stefan had been the one to shoot him, if he remembered right, but here you were staring like a kicked puppy waiting for him to wake up. He coughed, starting to shift against the dirt floor.

Your hands were shaking. Something about that human weakness in you - forever persistent despite your drive to vex powerful creatures - was charming.

Your voice broke through the silence. “I’m sorry, Damon. It needed to be done.”

He moved to sit up, grunting as he did so. The vervain made him ache, a sensation that rarely occurred nowadays. Except when people were poisoning him. That had been happening a lot lately.

“I never want to side with Stefan over you, but you can’t just go around killing everyone when we need answers. Especially when those people are friends with Klaus.”

There was a vial of blood beside him; he took a minute to consider it, wonder who put it there for him. Then he picked it up, took it like a shot.

“Why are you shaking?” he grunted, eyes gluing to the tremor of your hands.

And your eyes were watering, red tinged in a way that was beautiful instead of monstrous. “I don’t want you to hate me.”

He shook his head, gravely laugh echoing loudly through the eerily quiet air. **“I can’t hate you.”**

“Why not?” You stepped closer then.

“I’ve never been able to hate you.” He reached for your hand, and you offered it. “You care too damn much.” You smiled, and the sight sent butterflies through his stomach. He’d never get tired of making you smile. “Now let’s go fix whatever mess Stefan’s making right now.”

You nodded, giving his hand a squeeze. “Okay. What do you need?”

He grinned, fingertips sweeping out to trace the curve of your jaw. “I could go for a drink.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
